lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Sullivan/What i want see in Year 3 of Lego Dimensions
Here are my ideas on what should be featured on Year 3 (2017-2018) and or Year 4 (2018-2019) of Lego Dimensions. Shrek *'Shrek Story Pack:' Shrek with Onion Chariot and Shrek's Swamp Gateway *'Shrek Fun Pack': Puss in Boots Spongebob Squarepants *'The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Story Pack': Spongebob Squarepants and Plankton with Patty Wagon and Krusty Krab Gateway *'Spongebob Squarepants Team Pack': Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks with Reef Blower and Sandy's Rocket Avatar: The Last Airbender *'Avatar Fun Pack': Aang with Appa Animaniacs *'Animaniacs Level Pack (Wakko's Wish)': Yakko Warner (can switch to Wakko or Dot) with Warner Water Tower and Wind-Blown Wagon Sled Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Team Pack': Leonardo (can switch to Donatello, Raphael or Michelangelo) and Shredder with Shellraiser and Shredder Mobile Steven Universe *'Steven Universe Level Pack (The Return/Jail Break)': Steven Universe with Lion and Greg Universe's Van *'Steven Universe Team Pack': Pearl and Amethyst *'Steven Universe Fun Pack': Garnet Spaceballs *'Spaceballs Level Pack': Lone Star with Winnebago and Dot Matrix *'Spaceballs Team Pack:' Barf and Dark Helmet with Fire Hydrant and Spaceball 1 Looney Tunes *'Looney Tunes Team Pack': Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *'Looney Tunes Fun Pack': Marvin the Martian *'Looney Tunes Fun Pack': Wile E. Coyote Hanna-Barbera *'Hanna-Barbera Team Pack': Fred Flintstone and George Jetson with Flintstone Car and Jetson Aircraft Cartoon Network *'Courage the Cowardly Dog Level Pack (King Ramses' Curse/The Mask)': Courage *'Dexter's Laboratory Level Pack (Ego Trip)': Dexter *'The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Level Pack (Big Boogey Adventure)': Grim *'Codename Kids Next Door Fun Pack': Numbuh One (switch to the rest of the KND Sector V) *'Ed, Edd n Eddy Fun Pack': Ed (switch to Edd or Eddy) with C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and Spacecraft Samurai Jack *'Samurai Jack Level Pack': Samurai Jack Ben 10 *'Ben 10 Fun Pack': Ben Tennyson (can change to select alien forms) How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *'The Grinch Fun Pack': The Grinch with Grinch's Sleigh Rankin/Bass *'Miser Brothers Team Pack': Snow Miser and Heat Miser Star Trek *'Star Trek Team Pack': Captain Kirk and Spock Jaws *'Jaws Fun Pack': Martin Brody with The Orca Peanuts *'Peanuts Fun Pack': Snoopy with Snoopy's Dog House ALF *'ALF Fun Pack': ALF The Addams Family *'The Addams Family Level Pack': Uncle Fester Casper *'Casper Fun Pack': Casper (Can switch to either of the Ghostly Trio) Mars Attacks!! *'Mars Attacks Fun Pack': Martian with Martian UFO Pee-Wee's Big Adventure *'Pee-Wee's Big Adventure Level Pack': Pee-Wee Herman with T-Rex Exhibit and Pee-Wee's Bike Despicable Me *'Despicable Me Story Pack': Gru and Minion with Gru's Car Star Wars *'Star Wars Team Pack': Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader with X-Wing and TIE Fighter *'Star Wars Fun Pack': Boba Fett with Slave I Marvel *'Marvel Team Pack': Captain America and Iron Man with Captain's Motorcycle and Hulk Buster *'Marvel Fun Pack': Spider-Man with Spider Mobile Indiana Jones *'Indiana Jones Fun Pack': Indiana Jones with Biplane Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit Level Pack:' Eddie Valiant with Benny the Cab and Dip Machine *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit Fun Pack': Roger Rabbit *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit Fun Pack': Judge Doom Gravity Falls *'Gravity Falls Team Pack': Dipper and Mabel with Mystery Golf Cart and Karaoke *'Gravity Falls Fun Pack': Bill Cypher Pirates of the Caribbean *'Dead Men Tell No Tales Story Pack': Jack Sparrow The Mask *'The Mask Fun Pack': The Mask The Iron Giant *'The Iron Giant Level Pack': Hogarth Hughes *'The Iron Giant Fun Pack': The Iron Giant Osmosis Jones *'Osmosis Jones Team Pack': Osmosis Jones and Drix Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *'Willy Wonka Fun Pack': Willy Wonka Mega Man *'Mega Man Fun Pack': Mega Man Crash Bandicoot *'Crash Bandicoot Level Pack': Crash Bandicoot Shantae *'Shantae Team Pack': Shantae and Risky Boots Category:Blog posts